


Image

by hybridempress



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Love Triangles, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Polyamory, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridempress/pseuds/hybridempress
Summary: Mankind was created in the image of the gods, so it should come as no surprise that the emotions we feel come from the gods as well. But the gods' emotions are far more powerful than our own, and none more powerful than Lilium's jealousy.





	Image

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eucalyptea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eucalyptea/gifts).



    Many thousands of years ago, before the dawn of mankind, the land of the earth had lines drawn in it and was split among the gods. The gods were given realms to look after and societies to govern as they saw fit, creating cultures and guiding their people in the way of their own talents, personalities, and desires. And should the gods favor each other, the cultures of their people would influence each other. But should the gods hold grudges, rivalries between their people would last for millennia.

 

    Among the land where lines were drawn, there was an island far away from any other civilizations made up of thirteen distinct countries all looked after by different gods. These thirteen gods were extremely close with one another and, as a result, the peoples of their countries lived and worked together in great harmony. Their serenity was so great that the thirteen countries melded together to create one kingdom, united by a royal family chosen in the country of Dowa. The gods were pleased with this outcome, and they let their people do as they wished.

 

    But these days, the peace between three of these countries was starting to waver. It was subtle and quiet enough that the rest of the kingdom could not pinpoint that anything was wrong, yet the people of these countries had attitudes that were drastically changing in terms of each other. Trouble among the gods was brewing quickly. Tension was palpable in the air when they were together. Still, only two of them knew exactly the reason why.

 

    The god of the country of Jumoku went by the name of Pine. A fitting name for the god of the forest, but he blessed the harvests as well. He appeared to his people as tall as a tree; body as thick and strong as a redwood’s trunk and hair as green as leaves. He as warm and bright as the fires that burned on the wood his trees provided. The people of his country called him their Father.

 

    The country of Furawau was presided over by Lilium. His lies spread as far as his flowers grew large. His country was beautiful, but the flora was a cover up for the corruption that he taught to his people. Deceit was his specialty. No one trusted his dark-haired, dark-skinned appearance to be his true physical form. Still, his people called him their Master.

 

    It should come as no surprise that Lilium was a jealous god. When he wanted something, he did not hesitate to take it. Usually, he had no trouble with such things. His charisma was enough that even other gods were drawn into the webs he wove around them. None of them seemed to learn from past mistakes. Either that, or they still hadn’t realized that they had ever been manipulated at all. But he had recently discovered that there was something he desired which could not be swindled or coaxed from its place.

 

    Pine was a kind and patient deity. He was loved by his people rather than feared. He was also charismatic, though he used his charms in different ways, for different purposes. When he wanted something, he worked for it. Earned it. Traded something of equal value. He was almost an entirely polar opposite to Lilium. So of course, it was a shock to both of them to discover that they lusted after the same thing.

 

    Mankind had been modeled after and created in the image of the gods. The gods had the same feelings and emotions that any human would. The same troubles. The same joys. Often a mix of both.

 

    Love was one of those “mix of both” feelings. At times, love was wonderful. It was invigorating. Enlightening. It brought out the best in a person. It made you feel invincible, like nothing in this world or any other could bring you down.

 

    But other times, it was awful. It was draining. Infuriating. It brought out the worst in a person. It made you feel like you were being stabbed in the gut, and sometimes, like the object of your affections was twisting the knife. Especially when that love was seemingly unrequited.

 

    Rokkusu was watched over by the deity called Grossular. Though he was the god of the desert, his heart was not nearly as dry. He brought order to all that he touched, guiding his people with a firm but gentle hand. Paintings of him depicted him with a body that was perceived as female, though his presence was distinctly male. His people called him their Lord.

 

    Pine was attracted to his kindness. Lilium, his charisma. There were things about Grossular that were different than any of the other gods. Things that made him so unique that neither Pine nor Lilium could imagine settling for anyone else. No one could compare to him in their eyes. But they were two gods, and there was only one Grossular.

 

    It was not unusual for gods to court each other. It was where humans had learned the tradition, after all. And Grossular was not surprised when Pine approached him, trying to win his affections in order to gain the privilege of courting him. The god was like a puppy; following Grossular around and looking absolutely lost without him, constantly trying to impress him with his bountiful crops and green forests. The people of Jumoku wrote ballads and passed down stories of their Father’s love for the Lord of Rokkusu.

 

    Lilium came to hate his friend. He was enraged that a deity as simple-minded and casual as Pine would dare approach Grossular in such a manner when their were gods who were far more similar and far more worthy. Gods such as himself. And he refused to blame himself for being too cowardly to make the first move. Lilium’s charisma was so great that he could even lie to himself.

 

    And, being the god that he was, Lilium was deathly afraid of fair fights and friendly competition. For Grossular’s affection, Lilium could not simply engage in the same courtship and hope that Grossular would pick him over Pine. No, that was far too risky, and of all things in his life, Grossular was the least of which that he was willing to risk. And so, he would win Grossular away from Pine the same way he won everything else away from everyone that he had ever met; with deceit.

 

    It started with whispers to the people of Jumoku right under Pine’s nose. Lilium walked among the country in his physical form, looking very much like a foreigner but not so out of place that the people could tell that he was from another plane of existence altogether. He charmed those people with his warm smile and friendly touch, lulling them into false senses of security before he pounced.

 

    He started rumors of things he had seen. The rot on the roots of the Tucker family apple trees were the result of a jealous Mr. Dubois poisoning them on an afternoon where the Tuckers were out on the town. The missing meat from the D’arcangelo’s smokehouse was because the housekeeper let his dog loose and made no attempts to stop it as it raided the family’s store. He played tricks with his tongue that everyone fell for, and before Pine had realized what was happening, his country fell into chaos.

 

    With his people near to taking up arms against one another, Pine had trouble on his hands enough for three gods at least to deal with, but he would not ask for help. Certainly not from Grossular, despite the order he knew the silver-haired god could bring. It was too early to show this kind of weakness, for he was afraid that Grossular’s perception of him would change, and that he would no longer be interested in him as a result. This was a matter that he would keep private until it could be resolved, and he was strong enough to resolve it on his own.

 

    But keeping his predicament under wraps meant isolating himself, and isolating himself meant leaving Grossular alone for the time being. In Pine’s absence, Lilium finally decided to make his move, knowing that he wouldn’t be bogged down by a rival. He couldn’t lose to someone who was already losing to themselves.

 

    Lilium swept Grossular off his feet, making his entry with gifts of flowers and keeping his place by bringing a new variety each day while also offering compliments and conversation the way that he was so good at doing. Even Grossular fell victim to his charms, though that was mostly because he had been hoping for a long time that Lilium would choose to use them on him.

 

    But Grossular missed Pine, and Lilium was insecure. That insecurity was his downfall. When Grossular brought up the other man who sought his affections, Lilium spat lies like acid about the things he’d been doing and why. And Grossular saw right through him when he said that the only reason Pine was courting him was to receive help for the state his people were in. Grossular had not even known that Pine’s people were in a state, and Lilium seemed to realize that he should not have said so as soon as the words had left his mouth.

 

    “Lilium, why do you say these things about our friend. You know as well as I do how honest he is. Did you think I would believe those falsities, even coming from your silver tongue?”

 

    With a click of his tongue, Lilium averted his eyes. “You expect me, the god of deceit, to tell you the truth, yet you do not even speak the truth yourself, my dear.”

 

    Grossular raised an eyebrow. “And may I ask what you are implying by that statement, Lilium?”

 

    “I would say to you that it is quite clear our Pine is more than your friend, Grossular.”

 

    “And what of it?”

 

    “How can you behave this way with me and still think that way of him?”

 

    Lilium’s arms were crossed over his chest and his cheeks were puffed out as he pouted, making him look very similar to a chipmunk whose face was stuffed with seeds. The mental comparison caused Grossular to laugh, which did nothing to improve Lilium’s mood. Grossular relaxed against the back of his favorite chair, fingers combing through his own silver strands as he smiled fondly at Lilium.

 

    “Really, Lili, come now. You’re acting like a child. And you look the part, too.”

 

    “Pardon me, your Lordship,” Lilium growled with a certain venom in his voice, “but I don’t believe that I am. Between the two of us, I believe you’re actually the one who is being unfaithful.”

 

    Grossular sighed heavily, letting his fingers fall from his hair so that he could rest his chin in the palm of his hand. “Well, if that’s the way you feel about things, then perhaps you should stop attempting to court me.”

 

    “I don’t want to stop! I want you to choose me!”

 

    “But don’t you see, Lili? There’s no reason why I should have to chose.”

 

    “And why not?”

 

    “Because there’s room in my heart for both of you. A god is responsible for many things and, as such, cannot give their heart entirely to one thing. But they can split it evenly among many things. So if I can split my heart between my people and you, then I can also have space for Pine. Don’t you understand? This has never been a competition. I want you both.”

 

    That simple answer seemed so complex that Lilium almost couldn’t comprehend it or even recognize it as viable. And yet, he knew that Grossular was right. Even if he had been the only one that Grossular wanted to be with, Lilium would still have to share him with the people of Rokkusu. Still, sharing with another god was intimidating. Lilium couldn’t say that he quite liked the idea. But there wasn’t another way if he wanted to stay by Grossular’s side.

 

    Grossular beckoned to him, and reluctantly, Lilium came to him. Grossular took his lover’s hands into his own and kissed them softly. “I’m sure you will come to understand. Who knows? You may even learn to love Pine as I do, given time and familiarity. He’s almost as charming as you are.”

 

    And Grossular was right, as he often was. After helping restore order to the people of Jumoku, Grossular made it a point to spend as much time with both Lilium and Pine as possible in hopes of getting Lilium to ease up around Pine and perhaps even start to trust and care for him. And, in time, that was exactly what happened.

 

    A new tie formed between the countries that were watched over by the three gods; an alliance that ran as deep as their love for each other was. The countries held festivals together in honor of the love that their gods shared. They made paintings and wrote songs of their everlasting warmth.

 

    Never was the bond between gods as tender or as strong as the bond between Grossular and his lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi oi oi, it's been a long time hasn't it? Sorry I haven't written anything in... months? has it been months now? I can't remember.
> 
> Life has been really shitty lately and I lost all of my muse. Couldn't write anything. It's been absolutely awful. But then I got into BNHA and erasermic somehow brought my muse back? So? there's that?
> 
> Anyways, before I start publishing my new erasermic shit, I had some requests from my friend Jean from a while back that I needed to finish first ;; So this will be the first of two Acca-13 fanfics that I'll upload today! They're short but I hope you guys will enjoy them, especially you, Jean! Love you so much! Thank you for the prompts!


End file.
